Un día Blanco
by Arrghh
Summary: TamaxKyou. Un perfecto viaje a la nieve. ¿Podrán ser dichas aquellas anheladas palabras? Cuando dos personas son tan distintas, los malentendidos están a la orden del día. Mi primer fic xD ;o; Lean, es con amor.


Buenas tengan todos! Bien, aquí voy con mi primer Fic en la vida! No sean mala onda, please. ;x; Bueno, amo esta pareja y bueh este es el primer cap, no está tan bueno pero con el tiempo mejorará, lo prometo.

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad (a excepción de sueños raros jajaja)

**¿Quieres ir a la nieve?**

Hace un par de días que se había dado el aviso por todo Ouran de que el próximo viernes sería consejo de profesores, lo que les dio tiempo a todos los miembros del Host Club de organizar sus propias salidas, para el que sería su "fin de semana largo". Por una parte los gemelos Hitachiin tenían planes de viajar a Inglaterra a un concierto, Mitsukuni y Takashi estaban listos para visitar un campeonato de artes marciales en China, y lamentablemente para Tamaki, Haruhi ya tenía planes con su verdadero padre.

-Joder… - La melodiosa voz de aquel rubio se hizo oír en medio de aquella silenciosa habitación, justo él y debido a su torpeza, había olvidado organizar algo con anticipación, ahora solo le quedaba una opción para no quedarse solo el fin de semana entero, aquella opción que había estado evadiendo desde que se dio cuenta de que su estómago daba un vuelco inesperado cada vez que aquel sujeto se le acercaba. –Kyouya…- Solo fue un murmuro, pero aquel nombre no podía evitar producir en él aquella amarga, y al mismo tiempo dulce sensación de desesperación.

Sí, ya no tenía otra opción, quizás pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con él le ayudarían a disminuir ese vacío. Pero… ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando? Ni siquiera él mismo sabía si Kyouya ya tenía planes! Un frío silencio fue la respuesta de Kyouya cuando Tamaki le preguntó qué planes tenía.

Tamaki se revolcó nervioso sobre su cama, otra vez aquel silencio, ya no le quedaba otra opción, era eso o nada. Juntó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y cogió su teléfono móvil.

-Uhmm – Un instante de duda, finalmente la marcación rápida, "Kyouya" era el nombre visible en la pantalla, y de pronto, una voz interrumpió el silencio que contrastaba con los sonoros latidos de un rubio nervioso.

-¿Tamaki? – La voz sonaba lejana, algo apurada, parecía como si hubiese sido interrumpido en algún trabajo que captara toda su atención.

-Kyouya… ehh… me preguntaba si… ¿No harás nada este fin de semana, no? - Los dedos de un nervioso Tamaki no lograban quedarse quietos, se paseaban de un lado a otro, sobre la tela que cubría aquella amplia cama.

- ¿Quieres ir a algún lado? – Otra vez, aquel tono urgente – "¿Qué pretende?, lo hace sonar como si no tuviera importancia… y a mi me afecta tanto…"- Pensó el rubio, mientras su rostro adquiría un semblante melancólico.

- Sí… No lo sé, pensé que sería bueno retomar aquellos viajes tan divertidos que solíamos llevar a cabo! Quizás… haya algún otro rincón de Japón que aún no me hayas enseñado…

- Jm, vale Tamaki ¿dónde te gustaría ir?

-¿ES UN SI?! – La alegría en el tono de voz del rubio no se hizo esperar, volvía a ser tan eufórico como siempre. –Kyouya! Elige tú, llévame donde quieras!

-"Llevame donde quieras, eh?... No me digas esas cosas, Tamaki, no me tientes…"- Y un millón de imágenes no muy castas se hicieron presentes en la mente del menor de los Ootori en tan solo un par de segundos. –"Diablos… frío, frío…"- Se mordió el labio inferior, impaciente. – La nieve- Soltó al fin – Vamos a la nieve, Tamaki, pediré una cabaña y quizás podremos salir a esquiar ¿qué te parece?

-Sencillamente maravilloso… - Soltó Tamaki casi sin pensarlo. -"Rayos… mierda, que dije!"- Sus mejillas se encendieron como cual árbol en plena navidad. – Claro Kyouya, ¿vamos mañana a primera hora?

-Déjalo todo en mis manos, te llamaré más tarde para confirmarte horarios, comienza a hacer tu maleta, ah, ¡y que no se te quede nada! No voy a estar llamando para conseguirte el cepillo de dientes….

-Ah, Kyouya, eso no es problema, ¡tú me prestas el tuyo!

-Tamaki… - Era cosa de oírlo y ya la imagen de un demonio de sangre fría se haría presente en la mente de cualquiera.

-Uh… Kyouya… esperaré tu llamada. – La voz era más calmada, hasta un tanto tierna.

-Entendido- Y colgó. No había forma de que se le escapara, ya llevaba noches enteras esperando aquel momento, estaba todo tan fríamente calculado, a solas con Tamaki, era por fin el momento que tanto anhelaba, decírselo sin nadie que pudiese interferir. –"Suou Tamaki, pronto serás parte de mi… y de nadie más"-. Se dejo apoyar por completo por la silla que hasta el momento le sostenía, sí, era verdad, se sentía algo posesivo con respeto a aquel rubio parlanchín pero ¿quién no? El fue el primero que lo acogió en Japón, su corazón no debía pertenecer a nadie más… o al menos, ese era su sueño.

-Ahhhh…. Mi Dios…¡ solos en una cabaña en medio de la nieve! - ¿Podría ser más perfecto? Sí, faltaba solo que ya fueran pareja. Juntos, abrazados, huyendo del frio en brazos ajenos, frente a una humeante chimenea y una taza de chocolate caliente. El King se encontraba soñando despierto, prácticamente tirado sobre la cama y sujetando con fuerza su teléfono móvil. Esta era su oportunidad.

Luego del transcurso de un par de horas, Tamaki se encontraba frente a su maleta ya hecha, con ambas manos posadas sobre su cintura, viendo con un orgullo casi sobreactuado su trabajo.

-Ta dá! Soy un genio! Oh si, oh si! – No tardó mucho en arrastrar su maleta a un lado de la puerta, y caer de nueva cuenta sobre su cama. – "Vaya… se me ha quitado el sueño… ya quiero que sea mañana… ya lo extraño…-.

El sonoro ringtone del King lo sobresaltó, tanto, que casi cae de la cama.

-Por Dios… ¿Aló?... Ah, Kyouya! Lo había olvidado! – Dijo entre risas nerviosas.

- Que torpe, Tamaki…

-No no no! No el viaje… la llamada! No te enojes…

- Bien, mañana ven a mi casa a las 6, nos iremos en avioneta. Que no se te olvide nada. –Y colgó otra vez, cortante como siempre, no era extraño en él, aunque en el fondo le dolía un poco ser así, sobre todo con Tamaki, pero sabía que si le daba la oportunidad al rubio de continuar hablando, la llamada duraría a lo menos 3 horas.

- Oui Mon amour… - Susurró Tamaki luego de oír que Kyouya colgaba.- Estaré ahí, lo juro…-. Y tras dejar su móvil en la mesita de noche junto a su cama, se recostó con ambos brazos sirviéndole de apoyo a la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a soñar, como siempre… un hermoso y blanco paisaje, él sentado junto a aquel que le desde hace tiempo le robó el corazón, juntos como nadie… como todos. Maldito amor… malditos ojos penetrantes… maldita mirada fría… Lo único que pedía, aquel rubio de llamativos ojos azules era simplemente una pequeña señal, por más mínima que fuera, de que Kyouya se interesaba por él. ¿Era algo tan imposible de pedir?

Continuará…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tarararaaan! Recuerden que este es mi primer Happy-fic EVER in my life, el primero de toditos y espero seguirlo… etto, pero solo me falta vuestro apoyo, uno que otro review que diga, aunque sea: CONTINUALO! (porfiii? xD)

Aps.. tendrá Lemón :D

Looove para todos los que leen!

Se aceptan sugerencias y reclamos.


End file.
